Confussion?
by Lunapok
Summary: The girls turned into kids? Oh and I just put T ...Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ, I own Blade and Blaze and the others belong to their owners
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay I have some time so I decided to make this.**

**Please R &R**

Marta P.O.V

Me and My spiritual sisters were in the living room(the boys were outside)

Ilina: I'm sooooo bored!

Marta: We all are.

Ilina: You said that mister penguin had something to tell us?

Marta: Yep, That stupid penguin did…

Kila: He said he will come soon.

Then we heard a portal opening and Mr Penguin came out GRINNIG! This isn't good…

Mr Penguin: Blaze come here.I backed away slowelly…Blaze COME HERE!

I went over with KIla and Ilina he then gave us some kind of orb.

Marta: What the heck is this ball?

Mr Penguin: It an Orb and it will help me get back at you for all your pranking at me. He grinned and jumped in the portal, before we could say anything… My eye was when we looked at each other the girls came in.

Momoko: Hi Girls! What's that?

Marta: The Penguin gave it to us and freacked us out.

Kaoru: How?

Marta: "It an Orb and it will help me get back at you for all your pranking at me" and he jumped in the portal…

Kaoru: Weird.

Marta: Aha!

Ilina: Hey something is written on it?

Miyako went close and read the weird laber.

Miyako: Note: It will last for 24 hours. Then She touched the orb and its started to shine really bright.

We: Aaaaahhhh!

Blade P.O.V

We heard the girls scream and we ran inside and into the living room and we saw something well somebody's that shocked us. We saw the girls looking like 4 year olds!( Here is the link art/Kids-393651526 )

Momoko was wearing a pink dress with a red heart and sandals.

Miyako was wearing a blue dress with light bubbles on it and black shoes.

Kaoru was wearing yellow short, a green shirt, black sneakers and a yellow cap.

We all were speechless.

Marta: Yo Mistir whei are ie?( Yo Mister where are we?)

Kila: Ded you Kednappy us?( Did You Kidnaped us?)

Ilina: Don't hert us!( Don't hurt us!)

Kaoru: Er I wele kuck your butt!( or I will kick your butt!)

Momoko and Miyako were about to cry.

We: Oh God! We started to calm them down.

Boomer: Look Miyako we aren't bad guys. Your parents asked us to look after you.

Brick: Yeah! So don't worry.

They looked at each other and then smiled at us. Man, Marta sure is cute…hehe.

Marta: Whe are ya checkling? ( Why are you chuckling?) Is Thei semetheng on my fece? (Is there something on my face?)

Blade: Nope! I just remember a joke.

Marta: Realy! Tell me! (Really! Tell me!)

Blade: Um..Ah! Their once was a doggy that always forgot everything, but a cat hated it.

Story

Cat: Dog where is the book you promised to give back?

Dog: What book?

Cat: The book that you borrowed yesterday.

Dog: What book?

Cat: About singing.

Dog: What about singing?

Cat: My BOOK!

Dog : What BooK?

Cat: The book you borrowed?

Dog: What did I borrow?

Cat: The book!

Dog: What book?

Cat: The book!

Dog: The book?

Cat: What book?

Dog: Huh?

Cat: Eh?

Dog:…

Cat:…What were we doing?

Dog: I don't know…

Cat: Well bye.

Dog: Bye.

End of Story..

Marta: Ya steped.(You are stupid)

Blade:….Yeah I am…

Blast P.O.V

I was with the Little Ilina…She acted really shy?

Blast: Hello my name is Blast. What's yours?

Ilina: …..

Blast: Please can you tell me your name?

Ilina: Ilina…

Blast: Nice meeting you!

Ilina:….

This is awkward…

Soul P.O.V

Kila was watching me carefully and that was not a nice feeling. When I wanted to take something she glared at me… Damn now I'm scared of her…

Brick P.O.V

Momoko sure is so cute as a little girl. I was giving her a piggy back ride. She was giggling and having fun.

Momoko: Yay! I love yea Brick!( Yay! I love you Brick!)

I smiled.

Boomer P.O.V

Miyako was looking a little sad, but then I remembered what she told me. I looked around and found her toy, Octi! I showed her Octi and she smiled brightly.

Miyako: Octi! Thenk you Boomer!( Octi! Thank you Boomer!)

I smiled at her and I was playing with her.

Butch P.O.V

Damn Kaoru is hiding from me and when I least expect it she jumps out of nowhere and scares me almost to a heart attack.

Butch: Kaoru stop that! Or You will sit in your room!

Kaoru: Meany!

Butch: Oh just great… Kaoru if you will behave I will buy you some ice cream.

Kaoru: If you will bue me a suppyr suppyr Ice criame then okay!( If you will buy me a supper supper Ice creame then okay!)

Butch; Okay I promise I will buy you a supper supper ice cream.

Kaoru: Yay! I singed.

Blade P.V.O

We took care of them for a day. Om the second day we were about to go to the professor, but then a portal opened and Mr Penguin came out.

Mr Penguin: So how did you like my prank Blaze!?

Blade: What prank?

He then noticed us and looked nervous.

Mr: Penguin: What prank? I don't know what you're talking about…

Then flames appeared in my hand and he became pale.

Mr Penguin: I gave her a orb that turned them in to 4 year old for 24 hours.

The boy: WHAT!

Then a light was shining from the girls and they became normal.

Marta: What happened?

Miyako: I felt weird?

Ilina: Where is the orb?

Kila: I fell like a starker?

Momoko: Well I fell happy?

Kaoru: I want supper supper ice cream?

The boy: WE WILL KILL YOU STUPID PENGUIN!

Mr Penguin: I need to run…

No one's P.O.V

He jumped in the portal and the boys after him. The girls looked confussed.

Marta: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?

**Me: Well this was short hope you liked the story…**


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERYBODY YOU WILL BE SAD, ANGRY OR SHOCKED WHEN YOU READ THIS!** I'm personally angry and sad….but I won't give up!

** activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
